Publicity leaflet for sustainability activists
Collaborate on devising the text for this leaflet. Put suggestions in the sections for each panel As it's for sustainability activists the focus is on explaining what a wiki is and how it can be useful rather than much about sustainability. The idea is to create an A4 black and white folding leaflet (easily photocopied), 6 panels Panel 1. (front cover) Get to know the Sustainable Communtiy Action Wiki http://sca21.wikicities.com Panel 2. What is a wiki? *a Fun and easy way to share information *a constantly evolving knowledge base *a community of like minded people helping with peer review *an aid to networking and collaboration Entries or edits to the wiki are made direct from your internet browser - Firefox, or Internet Explorer, for example - no other software or knowledge of software needed. Perhaps the most famous example of a wiki is Wikipedia. Wikipedia describes itself as a free, open-content, online encyclopaedia. Started in January 2001, Wikipedia is now both the world's largest encyclopaedia (over 1 million articles) and the fastest-growing. __________ The Sustainable Community Action Wiki is for anyone interested in local sustainability, but especially ordinary people and community groups. Panel 3. What's in the Sustainable Community Action wiki? Local Sustainability Ideas Bank - Ideas for action for a whole range of concerns identified by communities who drew up Local Agenda 21 plans Projects and networks - Who's doing what and where Resources Building networks Diary of events News ...and lots more to come! The SCA wiki is very new, begun only December 2004, and there are many exciting ideas for its further development. Information is international, national and local. Much of the information so far is about England or the UK, but the wiki is open to all (though English language only, at least for now) Panel 4. How can it help local sustainability activists? Local sustainability activists can *Share information about projects or networks you may be involved with *learn about other projects and networks, *build an encyclopedia of information relevant to local and community action for sustainability More flexibility in how and when you update information. No deadlines. No delays. Instant publishing and updating. Share information with a wider audience, practice developing publicity or ideas for further projects, learn from others - what’s worked, take on bigger challenges. Share inspiration and deepen the realisation that local sustainability action is an integral part of a growing world-wide movement. __________ "Anything else you're interested in is not going to happen if you can't breathe the air and drink the water. Don't sit this one out. Do something. You are by accident of fate alive at an absolutely critical moment in the history of our planet." Carl Sagan Panel 5. Is it easy to use? Yes! Think of it as a bit like filling in an online form. You can preview whatever you edit before you decide whether to save it, edit some more, or cancel the edit. You can keep doing a re-edit and preview till you’re happy with your edit before saving it. No special knowledge or progamming skills are required. There’s a lot of flexibility for example to alter the way your text looks but these are easily learnt. There are help sections to the wiki or if you get completely stuck you can put up a question for other users to see if they can help you. There’s even a special area - the sandbox - for people to try things out. You can learn to do more and more with the wiki and always entirely at your own pace. Panel 6. Frequently asked questions Q. What’s the cost? A. None, its FREE Q. Is there advertising? A. Free hosting is provided by Wikia which itself is supported by advertising by Google, although this is fairly discreet and unobtrusive. Q. Who’s behind it? A. There are no special interest groups behind SCAW. It is 100 per cent independent. It’s founder is just someone who has been involved with local action for sustainability and Local Agenda 21. Q Who runs it? A. SCAW strives toward decision making by consensus, amongst its users. Administrators help keep an overall watch on the site, for example to minimize vandalism. Find out more http://sca21.wikicities.com or email (-) _________ This leaflet may be freely copied for non-profit purposes category:Publicity